Sullying My Pride
Sullying My Pride is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the forty-fifth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the third case in the Sin Capitol district of Evergrace. Plot After they discovered that there was an assassin in Evergrace as well the possibility that Mayor Jay Monaco was corrupt, the player then headed to the courthouse with Cameron, where they found Judge Dante Dosett with his arms and throat entangled in barbed wire as he then slowly died from his injuries. Believing it was murder, they then investigated the homicide and suspected courthouse architect Jane Nelson, prison warden and head of mayoral security Inspector Cortez, and local tailor Joshua Barnett in Judge Dosett's murder. Soon after, they were informed by their archivist Skylar Lannuzzi, who confessed that she had been looking into Mayor Monaco with the victim and she feared it was why he was killed. They then took Skylar to the interrogation room, where Skylar told them that since they found suspicious evidence on Mayor Monaco, she had been investigating courthouse files with the victim. They then suspected her in the murder before she revealed that Dante had been inspecting barbed wire at a nearby armory. They then found clues to suspect deputy mayor's daughter Leah Ranford and Arri-Gance Gorge sheriff Carmine Sanchez in the homicide. They then discovered that the Inspector was doing his own investigations into the victim, Jane treated the victim like a father and that Joshua was following the victim in order to have new laws for the economy passed. Shortly after, they were confronted by Judge Umbright, who told them that Mayor Monaco wanted Dante's death to be avenged and that they had twelve hours to bring his killer to trial. After Judge Umbright told them of the Mayor's deadline, the detectives then discovered through Skylar that Dante had been involved in a project that included a wall. They then investigated and collected enough evidence in time to incriminate Leah as the judge’s killer. Leah initially denied the accusations against her until she cracked and confessed to the murder. She then told them that she wanted change for Evergrace as she felt proud of her mother’s influence on the city when the former Mayor Dave Whiston was still in power before his untimely death. She then confessed that she hated how Jay Monaco’s influence was ruining the city and that she wanted to put a stop to it. She then confessed how she did her own investigations after becoming a courthouse clerk to search the courthouse’s files, soon finding the plan of walling the city in order to protect Evergrace and to stop ENIGMA. Believing that the Judge was behind the idea, she then tracked down the warehouse where they had supplies for the wall and found Dante there. She then told them how she was angry by the Judge’s betrayal. She then snuck into the warehouse when it was empty, grabbed a spool of barbed wire and fled the scene. She then confessed that she considered showing the evidence to the police before she decided that she had to save Evergrace’s pride, going to kill Judge Dosett in the courthouse. They then sent Leah to trial with Judge Umbright, who found it suitable for Leah to receive a forty year sentence for her crimes. Soon after, they decided they had to look into the wall’s plans when they were visited by Colette, who demanded them to explain why they arrested her daughter. They then explained to Deputy Mayor Ranford about the murder her daughter had committed and the deputy then insisted that they look into Dante's affairs with the wall before leaving the precinct. The player and Cameron then headed to the courthouse where they found a notepad full of Dante's notes on his satchel, which Skylar confirmed that the notes were Dante. However, she told them that she was able to prove that the Judge wasn't corrupt, and that he was just looking into the plans for the wall in order to usurp Mayor Monaco. She then told them that Dante had questioned Inspector Cortez about the wall, which prompted Cameron and the player to head to the prison, where they asked Cortez about the wall, the warden telling them that the wall was to protect Evergrace from the organization. He then told them that they could choose to help the Mayor, or oppose his plans to uproot the leaders of ENIGMA, once and for all. The detectives then decided to investigate the warehouse one last time, soon finding a safe containing a blueprint for the wall that surrounded the city. Skylar then mentioned that Dante made her remember a date, 4th December 1887, which she figured out to be the date of Dante's late wife. She also revealed that Dante's wife passed away in a retirement home in the district. Meanwhile, Katelyn was telling the player about her latest date with Diana Arias, when the twins' mother Ariel came to the station and asked for the player and Katelyn's help. She then confessed that the deputy mayor asked her to plan a funeral for Dante now that his murder had been solved. She then asked the player and Katelyn to help her retrieve a film reel of Dante's memories that had shattered when someone accidentally bumped into her at the execution platform. Katelyn and the player then headed to the execution platform where they found the broken reel and repaired the plastic reel before sending it to Seamus, who repaired the reel's filmstrips in order for the movie to run flawlessly. The detectives and Seamus then returned the repaired film back to Ariel, who thanked the detectives and her son for fixing the reel. Afterwards, the team then attended the funeral, hosted by Colette, where they listened to Dante's life and career, fighting justice till his bitter end. After all the events, Chief Sinnett then told the detectives that they were heading to Dante's wife's old retirement home to find out what Dante had left hidden there for the team. Summary Victim *'Dante Dosett' (found with barbed wire entangled in his arms and throat) Murder Weapon *'Barbed Wire' Killer *'Leah Ranford' Suspects Profile * The suspect shoots clay pigeons * The suspect suffers from a dust mite allergy * The suspect eats tuna casserole Appearance * The suspect wears nail polish Profile * The suspect shoots clay pigeons * The suspect suffers from a dust mite allergy * The suspect eats tuna casserole Appearance * The suspect has scratches Profile * The suspect shoots clay pigeons * The suspect suffers from a dust mite allergy * The suspect eats tuna casserole Appearance * The suspect has scratches Profile * The suspect shoots clay pigeons * The suspect eats tuna casserole Appearance * The suspect wears nail polish * The suspect has scratches Profile * The suspect shoots clay pigeons * The suspect suffers from a dust mite allergy * The suspect eats tuna casserole Appearance * The suspect wears nail polish * The suspect has scratches Profile * The suspect shoots clay pigeons * The suspect suffers from a dust mite allergy * The suspect eats tuna casserole Appearance * The suspect wears nail polish Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer shoots clay pigeons. *The killer suffers from a dust mite allergy. *The killer eats tuna casserole. *The killer wears nail polish. *The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Courthouse Lobby. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Plaque, Victim's Tie) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Jay Statue Plaque; New Suspect: Jane Nelson) *Ask Jane about the murder at the courthouse. (New Crime Scene: Ancient Execution Platform) *Investigate Ancient Execution Platform. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Gift Box) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Patrol List; New Suspect: Inspector Cortez) *Question the Inspector about the Judge's death. *Examine Locked Gift Box. (Result: Tailored Suit and Note; New Suspect: Joshua Barnett) *Interrogate Joshua about Judge Dosett's death. *Examine Victim's Tie. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from a dust mite allergy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Barbed Wire; Attribute: The killer shoots clay pigeons) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Skylar about investigating Mayor Monaco. (Attribute: Skylar shoots clay pigeons; New Crime Scene: Barbed Wire Warehouse) *Investigate Barbed Wire Warehouse. (Clues: Faded Photo, Box of Tools, Broken Padlock) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo Revealed; New Suspect: Leah Ranford) *Interrogate Leah about knowing the Judge. (Attribute: Leah shoots clay pigeons and suffers from a dust mite allergy) *Examine Box of Tools. (Result: Sheriff Badge; New Suspect: Carmine Sanchez) *Inform Sheriff Sanchez of the murder. (Attribute: Carmine shoots clay pigeons and suffers from a dust mite allergy) *Analyze Broken Padlock. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats tuna casserole; New Crime Scene: Justice Statue) *Investigate Justice Statue. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Notepad, Locked Box) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo Restored) *Ask Jane about treating Dante like a father. (Attribute: Jane eats tuna casserole, suffers from a dust mite allergy and shoots clay pigeons) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notes on Victim) *Confront Joshua about following the victim. (Attribute: Joshua eats tuna casserole, suffers from a dust mite allergy and shoots clay pigeons) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Recording Device) *Analyze Recording Device. (09:00:00) *See why the Inspector was investigating the Judge. (Attribute: Cortez eats tuna casserole, suffers from a dust mite allergy and shoots clay pigeons) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Unfinished Jay Statue. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Agenda, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Cufflinks) *Ask Carmine about the gift from Dante. (Attribute: Carmine eats tuna casserole) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Drawing of Justice) *Ask Leah about her statue drawing being denied. (Attribute: Leah eats tuna casserole) *Examine Faded Agenda. (Result: Agenda Revealed) *Analyze Agenda Notes. (09:00:00) *Ask Skylar about her disagreement with Dante. (Attribute: Skylar eats tuna casserole) *Investigate Armory Shelves. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Bloody Spool) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Gloves Restored) *Analyze Restored Gloves. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears nail polish) *Examine Bloody Spool. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Sinner's Enigma (3/7). (No stars) Sinner's Enigma (3/7) *Inform Colette Ranford of what they discovered. *Investigate Courthouse Lobby. (Clue: Dante's Satchel) *Examine Dante's Satchel. (Result: Notepad) *Analyze Notepad. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Inspector Cortez about his knowledge of the wall. (Reward: Judge's Outfit) *Investigate Barbed Wire Warehouse. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Safe Unlocked) *Question Skylar if Dante told her anything important. (Reward: Burger) *See what Ariel Kaylock wanted help with. *Investigate Ancient Execution Platform. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Film Reel) *Analyze Film Reel. (06:00:00) *Return the film reel to Ariel. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Attend Dante's funeral hosted by Colette. (All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Sin Capitol